Devil's Choir
by Lau-chan-Miki-chi
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'une ange tombe amoureuse d'un démon? Jamais Alice, Everly, Clara, Helly, Ella, Lorilissa et Allen ne croyaient devoir se poser cette question. Pas plus que ne le croyaient Armin, Lysandre, Jade, Alexy, Castiel et Nathaniel. Pourtant, le destin -ou plutôt Dieu et Satan- les forcera à se rencontrer, engendrant un amour haut en problèmes et en confusions.


**Salut tout le monde! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire! Cette fois-ci, elle porte sur un jeu très populaire en France: Amour Sucré! Il s'agit d'une fanfiction écrite à plusieurs et elle est également disponible sur le forum d'AS. **

**Alors, tout d'abord, les personnages d'AS ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont plutôt à ChinoMiko. **

**Voici la liste des gens ayant contribués, ou qui contribuent encore, à cette fanfiction (Pour certains, il s'agit du pseudo AS, pour d'autres, c'est un pen-name): **

**-lau0304 (AS)**

**-aririane (AS)**

**-iceleen (AS)**

**-Andy Miron (pen-name)**

**-Primgloss (AS)**

**-Naru (pen-name)**

**-Écureuil de la paix (pen-name :P)**

**Plusieurs parties ne sont pas de moi (ce sera indiqué), mais j'ai fait toutes les corrections et les arrangements. **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Prologue -Everly Adams- (Écrit par Andy Miron)**

J'entrais dans la pièce, dans laquelle se trouvait une dame, et m'asseyais. Celle-ci me regarda et me fit un étrange sourire en coin. J'étais nerveuse. Mes cheveux roux bouclés étaient collés à mon front et je sentais les gouttelettes de sueur couler le long de mon dos. Je replaçais mes lunettes sur mon nez, une habitude que j'ai depuis le primaire.

Regardant aux alentours, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait qu'une minime quantité de meubles. Ces derniers étant une porte (est-ce considéré comme un meuble?), le bureau de la femme et le canapé où j'étais assise. Il y avait une brise étrange, qui venait de derrière la secrétaire, qui faisait balancer ma croix celtique sur ma chaîne. Elle cognait sur ma marque. Une autre chose qui m'a rendue victime d'intimidation.

Celle-ci me faisait mal tout le temps. Lorsqu'elle est apparue sur mon corps à l'âge d'un an, mes parents croyaient que j'étais un démon. Ma mère s'est habituée, mais quand elle est morte, mon père me le reprochait. Je n'y étais pour rien, bien évidemment, mais il me blâmait à cause de ma marque. Pourtant, tous les anges en ont une. Elle disparaît à l'âge de 21 ans, à la maturité de nos pouvoirs. Mes parents avaient simplement oubliés qu'ils en avaient eu une eux aussi.

J'aurais pu songer au suicide. Après tout, ma mère est décédée et mon père me déteste. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Parce que j'ai une attitude. C'est d'ailleurs ce que ma mère aimait le plus de moi.

La secrétaire se leva et me pointa la porte rouge à la poignée dorée derrière son bureau. Je crois que c'est de cette porte que vient la brise. Je quittai donc la pièce vide et dangereusement silencieuse et posai la main sur la poignée brillante.

J'avais peur, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. La poignée, rendue chaude à cause de ma main, redevenait froide. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui l'imagine?

J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai face à un corridor, semblable à ceux d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Je marchai lentement et nerveusement en passant devant les pièces, petites ou grandes, du hall. Il n'y avait aucun son, sauf celui d'une gouttelette d'eau qui tombe dans un océan de gouttelettes. Je m'arrêtai devant cet océan qui ne faisait même pas la grosseur de mon soulier vert. Une goutte tomba dessus et, immédiatement, est passée entre les fibres de mon soulier comme le fait une barre de savon mouillée entre mes mains. Peut-être étais-je en train de devenir folle.

C'est là que je vis l'autre porte. Cette fois ci, elle était verte avec une poignée d'un noir mat. En m'approchant, je commençai à voir les détails peints d'un doré brillant. Des nœuds d'infinités, au préalable gravés, ressortaient de la porte sombre par leur clarté. Au centre, il était inscrit : « Everly Aedan, l'ange de la chance ».

Je tournai la poignée et tirai. À l'intérieur, c'était le noir le plus total. Mes yeux ne prirent pas longtemps pour s'habituer et je pus avancer. Mes pas résonnaient comme si j'étais dans une énorme pièce dépourvue de meubles. Je décidai de m'arrêter, craignant que le sol se stoppe sous mes pieds.

Soudainement, la pièce se remplit de rayons de lumières, m'éblouissant. Une bourrasque de vent repoussa mes cheveux vers l'arrière et, lorsque je pus ouvrir les yeux, la salle avait pris une couleur orangée.

Il y avait un homme au centre de la salle. Il était grand et avait de longs cheveux gris. Il se tenait bien droit et gardait ses mains derrière son dos. Sa tunique blanche cachait ses pieds et les manches étaient un peu trop longues pour ses bras relativement courts.

-Bienvenue…chez moi…

* * *

**Prologue –Ella Styles- (Écrit par Primgloss)**

-Ella est demandée au bureau du chef suprême s'il-vous-plaît, annonçât-on à l'interphone de la classe de sciences angéliques.

J'interrompis tout ce que je faisais, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose. Qu'avais-je donc encore fait? J'avais beau avoir fait beaucoup de mauvais coups dans ma vie, je n'avais jamais été sévèrement punie et c'était la première fois que j'étais appelée chez le grand Manitou.

Je me levai et entamai le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Dieu, ou D-Boss comme il aime se faire appelé. Lorsque j'entrai dans son entre, la secrétaire me fit signe de prendre un numéro. Ce qui me surprit d'ailleurs. Depuis quand avait-il une secrétaire, que je connaissais très bien, et depuis quand fallait-il prendre un numéro pour le voir? Je m'écrasai dans une chaise.

-Ella, tu dois prendre un numéro.

-T'es sérieuse Clara? J'en ai pas envie. Et, depuis quand t'es la secrétaire du vieux?

-Depuis une semaine et tu devrais être plus respectueuse. Puis, si tu veux le voir, tu dois prendre un numéro. Il veut paraître occupé, même si c'est lui qui voulait te voir.

-Bon d'accord, j'y vais.

Je me levais donc et pris un numéro de la machine. Jetant un coup d'œil à mon numéro, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda ma meilleure amie. Enfin, l'une d'elles.

-Like a boss! J'ai le numéro 69!

-Je ne rirais pas si j'étais toi. Je dois appeler les numéros dans l'ordre et je ne suis rendu qu'au numéro 3.

P*tain! Il fait exprès ou quoi? Stupide patron qui n'a pas de vie! À moins qu'il ait découvert que je ne respectais pas les règlements concernant les relations privées. Disons que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des relations avec n'importe quel ange potentiel (c'est-à-dire, beau gosse) du coin. Comprenant que je ne pouvais rien faire à par attendre, je me rassis sur la chaise et attendit.

* * *

J'ai attendu vingt minutes. Vingt maudites minutes! J'en ai ras la casserole de ce chef de m*rde! J'aurais pu être en train de m'amuser avec le beau Samuel au lieu d'être collée ici! J'espère vraiment qu'il avait une bonne raison de me convoquer! Parlant de lui, il avait la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en me faisant signe de le rejoindre. Je me levai et entrai dans son bureau en tournant mon index près de ma tempe, faisant rire Clara. Dieu me fit un grand sourire lorsque je fus debout devant lui.

-Ella, tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

-Rien du tout. Pour le moment…

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et vis Everly, assise sur une chaise. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et elle me fit un sourire. Peut-être n'avais-je aucun problème finalement.

-On a besoin de ton aide, reprit Dieu.

-Qui « on »? Tu comptes pour deux? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin, fière de mon coup.

-Vous devez aller sur terre, déclara-t-il en ignorant ma remarque.

-Génial! Criai-je enthousiasme.

-Dois-je préciser qu'à la moindre erreur de votre par, vous serez renvoyer ici sur le champ.

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance ou quoi?

-Exactement! Annonça-t-il.

Vexée, je détournai la tête, faisant rire Everly. Peu après, je me mis également à rire. Ella Styles ferait partie du voyage. Et il parait que les garçons sur terre sont super beau et sexy.

* * *

**Prologue –Allen Richton- (Écrit par moi!)**

Je faisais tranquillement mes exercices d'étirement lorsque les messages du matin retentirent dans toute l'école. Je n'y prêtais guère attention jusqu'à ce que j'entende appeler mon nom.

-Je répète, Allen Richton est demandé au septième étage, merci.

J'arrêtai mon activité et pris le chemin vers l'ascenseur. Je n'étais jamais allé au septième, comme la majorité des élèves de l'académie angélique. C'est là que se trouvaient les bureaux du D-Boss. Cette pensée me rendit nerveux. Je ne croyais pas avoir commis quelconque acte incorrect, je ne devrais donc pas avoir de problème, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait me voir. Je n'en savais rien et cela m'angoissait.

J'entrai dans l'élévateur et appuyai sur le sept qui, pour une certaine raison, était entouré d'étoiles et d'arc-en-ciel. Une petite musique se faisait entendre et je bougeais ma tête en rythme avec celle-ci. Au cinquième, Gabriel –un autre ange- entra. Comme il n'appuya sur aucun bouton, je conclus que nous nous dirigions vers le même endroit.

La chanson étant finie, une nouvelle commença. Nous nous jetâmes un regard et commençâmes à danser. Nous chantions également.

-Rien de mieux que la Cuticle Dance! S'exclama-t-il lorsque notre moment de folie fut terminé.

-Tu l'as dit mon vieux! Répondis-je alors que les portes s'ouvrirent.

-Bienvenue au septième ciel! M'accueilli la personne m'ayant convoqué.

Vous l'aurez compris, le D-Boss était un pervers et un très probable pédophile. Vous comprendrez ma nervosité. Je remarquai que deux de mes amies étaient à ses côtés, souriantes. Peut-être n'étais-je pas la pour être le nouveau jouet du chef finalement.

-Je te donne une mission sur terre. Tu ne peux pas la refuser. De plus, tu partageras une maison avec six charmantes jeunes filles. Le paradis sur terre, non?

-Si vous le dites, dis-je, embarrassé par ses propos suggestifs.

-Bien! Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te donner les détails…

* * *

**Prologue –Lorilissa Lo****ïne- (Écrit par aririane)**

Il faisait noir. Pourtant, je savais que ce n'était pas la nuit. 3 lumières, excluant la mienne, formaient une demi-lune. Je remarquai deux filles à ma droite et un garçon à ma gauche. Par contre, je ne les reconnaissais pas. Leur lumière disparu tranquillement et il ne resta plus que moi. Il y eu un tremblement. Mes ailes arrêtèrent de battre et je tombai. Je m'écrasai face sur l'obscurité.

- Aïe.

Je me relevai en toussotant. Ce choc ne m'avait pas fait si mal. Je regardai mon dos. Mes magnifiques ailes se collèrent sur moi, de mes omoplates jusqu'à mes cuisses. Que se passait-il? Mon seul moyen de voler s'incrusta dans ma peau. J'avais peur. Un énorme éclat lumineux apparu devant moi. J'entendais d'affreux « Boom-boom, boom-boom » à répétition.

-Son cœur, chuchotais-je.

Il y eu un autre tremblement.

-Lorilissa, toi et six autres, ont été choisis pour exécuter une mission sur Terre, à Sweet Amoris, dit une voix d'homme. Ne me décevez pas.

La lumière s'assombrie jusqu'à ne plus être. Je recommençai à tomber.

-Aaaah!

Je voyais du bleu vers le fond. Cette couleur se rapprochait et s'intensifiait. Je croyais que j'allais prendre en...

-En feu! Criais-je.

Je me réveillai soudainement. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts. Je m'assis. Des draps tombèrent de mon corps. J'étais nue!

-Oups.

Je relevai la couverture pour cacher ma poitrine. Je regardai autour. Je me trouvais dans une énorme chambre, dans un lit. Je savais exactement la maison où j'étais. Je regardai le plafond, voulant apercevoir le ciel.

-Que dois-je faire?

* * *

**Prologue –Helly Bloodless- (Écrit par iceleen et moi!)**

Je marchais sur un chemin de lumière qui avait été déjà choisi pour moi, le reste n'était que noirceur. Je tenais d'une main mon death note alors que la route derrière moi tombait de plus en plus rapidement. Je me suis donc mise à courir, ne voulant pas être entraînée avec elle. Je vis finalement une porte et commençai le sprint final. Je mis ma main sur la poignée, trébuchant sur mon dernier pas. Cependant, je réussi à me tenir sur mes pieds. Maintenant, je suis plus ou moins debout, les deux mains sur mes genoux, reprenant mon souffle. Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais de l'autre côté. Quatre de mes meilleurs amis étaient présents. L'homme qui nous servait de Dieu se tenait au centre du cercle que nous formions.

-Salut ma jolie! Dit-il joyeusement. Un peu _trop_ joyeusement.

Nous l'avons tous regardé. La plupart avait l'air outré, moi, j'étais furieuse. Comment osait-il? J'avais légèrement oublié que le D-Boss était dérangé et pervers, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je n'aimais vraiment pas venir. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Sauf Gabriel, mais lui, je le soupçonne de faire des trucs pas catholiques.

-Je suis désolé mes anges. Le boss a peut-être trop bu, s'exprima celui-ci, que je venais d'apercevoir.

Il était normal qu'il soit là puisqu'il était un peu le bras droit de Dieu. Et, comme mentionné plus haut, son ami avec bénéfices.

-Je serai donc celui qui t'expliquera. Tu vas en mission sur terre pour quelques temps. Dans les prochaines heures, une enveloppe contenant les détails te sera remise. Sur cela, je vais vous quitter.

Il disparut presque aussitôt. Peu de temps après, j'étais de retour dans mon cours de magie, comme si je ne l'avais jamais quitté.

* * *

**Prologue –Alice Summers- (Écrit par moi!)**

Les yeux fermés, j'écoutais les bruits environnants. Je percevais cinq respirations, en plus de la mienne. Il s'agissait des seuls bruits audibles aux autres. Moi, j'entendais mon cœur battre à un rythme fulgurant et anormal. Cependant, j'y étais habituée. L'angoisse n'est qu'un symptôme de plus de mes visions nocturnes. Le jour, cette angoisse se transformait en excitation, mais mon cœur battait tout aussi rapidement. J'ouvris les yeux, mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose puisqu'il faisait toujours aussi noir. Je n'étais guère surprise. Après tout, ces rêves, j'en avais déjà fait. La noirceur était normale, au début. Par contre, je trouvais que –cette fois-ci- ce « début » avait duré trop longtemps. J'étais énormément tendue lors de mes prémonitions et cela m'épuisait. J'essayai de me calmer, car je savais que le VRAI rêve restait à arriver. Je devais être en pleine possession de mes moyens lorsque ce serait le cas. Quelqu'un soupira sur ma droite, suivi par le reste d'entre nous. Je ne savais pas si ces gens faisaient partis de la vision ou s'ils la voyaient, comme moi.

D'un seul coup, l'espace se retrouva illuminé. Je plissai les yeux, tentant de m'habitué à la clarté soudaine et distinguai cinq silhouettes. Je pu conclure qu'il y avait un garçon sur ma droite et quatre filles sur ma gauche. Je ne pouvais pas voir leur visage, ils étaient donc de simples témoins, au même titre que moi. C'était ma première expérience avec d'autres témoins depuis mon arrivée sur terre.

Une sixième personne apparue, fermant le demi-cercle formé par nos corps. Son visage était bien visible et les cinq autres se baissèrent, un genou à terre et la main sur le cœur.

-C'est pas vrai…Murmurai-je.

Devant moi se tenait Dieu, le seul et l'unique. Du moins, il le prétend. Cela faisait maintenant quatre longues années depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Et, pour être honnête, je n'avais pas du tout envie de le revoir. Après tout, il ne me restait que de pénibles de souvenir de ce jour. J'avais été déclarée déchue et j'avais été exclue du paradis. J'avais des frissons rien que d'y repenser. Dieu s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où il était apparu, fixant un point au loin.

-Tu es ici parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Une énergie malfaisante à été détectée sur terre. Tu vas y aller, avec six autres personnes, et tu vas t'en occuper. Je ne veux aucune mort. Compris?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda-t-il alors que les cinq autres se tournèrent vers moi.

Parce que j'ai été reniée, torturée, expulsée et humiliée. Parce vous m'avez fait payer pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Parce que vous m'avez fait perdre tout ce que j'avais. Ou plutôt, tout ce qu'il me restait. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser cela. Hélas, je me voyais mal m'exprimer devant tous ces inconnus alors je me retins.

-Parce que je ne suis plus un ange. Je n'ai aucune obligation de vous obéir puisque je ne suis qu'une déchue, dis-je néanmoins.

J'entendis des cris de surprise. Pourquoi une déchue serait-elle ici? Je les entendais dans le silence soudainement apparu. Malheureusement, je ne connaissais pas la réponse non plus.

-Pour qui tu te prends. Déchue ou non, tu DOIS respecter les ordres du D-Boss. De plus, sois un peu respectueuse voyons, c'est grâce à lui que tu es encore en vie! S'énerva une des filles.

-Écoute moi bien, tu ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regardes pas, d'accord? Tu ne sais rien de ma situation. De plus, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

-Hey! Tu vas-

-Allons, calmez-vous! Ordonna le grand Manitou.

-Je ne le ferai pas, déclarai-je fermement.

Dieu se mit à sourire sournoisement et s'approcha de moi.

-Tu es sure? Il y a la connexion internet et la télévision.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas avec ça, ce serait trop facile.

-La maison de tes rêves, des vêtements à perte de vue, tu ne veux rien de tout cela?

Je dois l'avouer, là, il a piqué mon intérêt. Autrefois, ces choses-là étaient toute ma vie et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour retrouver cette vie là. Je n'aurais pas à travailler sans cesse, je pourrais reprendre le lycée et je pourrais vivre au lieu de survivre. Mais je ne voulais pas abdiquer. Au départ, c'est de la faute de cet homme si ma vie est un enfer! Et maintenant, il me parlait comme on parle à un animal que l'on veut amadouer.

-Je ne suis pas à vendre!

-Personne n'a dit, pensé ou insinué cela.

-Je suis pas mal sure qu'elle, oui, dis-je en pointant la fille de tout à l'heure.

-Moi aussi, mais la n'est pas la question.

-Je…J'y penserai.

-Bien, les autres viendront à ta rencontre. À ce moment là, TU sauras où aller.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'irai.

-Bien évidemment, dit-il en disparaissant, avec le reste de ma vision.

Et, même si je décidai d'y aller, comment saurais-je où me rendre? Aurais-je une autre prémonition? J'espère que non. Quoique, je serai remise de celui-ci d'ici un mois. J'ai le temps, après tout, ils n'arriveront pas si tôt.

_Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…_

* * *

**Prologue –Clara Holmes- (Écrit par moi!)**

J'avais assisté à tous les meetings que Dieu avait préparés. Tous. Six, en tout. Beaucoup trop pour rien et cela demande énormément d'organisation inutile, car _monsieur_ avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient tous différents les uns de les autres. Pourquoi? Voici ce qu'il m'a répondu :

-Parce que je m'ennui, tout simplement! C'est amusant de voir leur tête alors qu'ils subissent mes blagues et mes mauvais coups. Ne trouves-tu pas ça amusant?

-Pas vraiment non. Je veux dire, ce sont mes amis que vous vous amusez à torturer.

-Je ne les torture pas! Je ris un peu d'eux, c'est tout.

Je soupirai à cet étrange souvenir. Et dire que cela ne datait que de quelques heures. À présent, puisque je venais de remettre à Helly l'enveloppe avec toutes les informations concernant notre nouvelle mission –parce que, oui, moi aussi j'y allais-, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre à l'orphelinat afin de faire mes bagages. Après tout, nous partions le soir même.

-Chère inconnue qui nous rencontrera demain matin, je te plains déjà. Nous sommes _vraiment _étranges. Et un peu fous.

* * *

_Cela avait commencé, mais ça, nous ne le savions pas encore… _

_Le compte à rebours vers... **the Devil's choir.**_

* * *

**Alors, comment c'était? J'attends vos commentaires et vos impressions!**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la cuticle dance, vous n'avez qu'à l'écrire dans youtube. Un clip de détective tantei inaba devrait apparaître. C'est celle-ci que vous devez regarder. Imaginez le blond comme étant Gabriel (Il ne ressemble pas à ça, mais bon!) et le rouge comme étant Allen (qui ne lui ressemble pas non plus). **


End file.
